


Falling Through The Cracks

by Adella



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adella/pseuds/Adella
Summary: Theresa "Tess" Winters' life was turned upside down when her best friend, Peter Parker, was bit by the radioactive spider. His senses became inhabited and he decided to use it to his advantage as Spiderman. Despite not having powers, Tess joined him in the fight against crime as Arachness. But when Clint Barton asks her to join Team Cap and Tony Stark asks Peter to join Team Iron Man, their friendship could be in jeopardy.





	Falling Through The Cracks

Peter Parker, a pale kid with dirty blonde hair, is acting weirder then usual. Theresa "Tess" Winters knows her best friend far too well to ignore it. He is much jumpier when it came to loud noises and since when was he that fast in gym?

Tess pushed a few strands of her long, dark brown hair behind her ear as she approached Peter's locker. But she didn't even get all the way to him when his head jolted up to look at her.

"Oh, hey Tess," Peter greeted, closing his locker and swung his navy blue backpack back on his shoulder.

Tess pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. "We need to talk. You're acting weird and don't think I haven't noticed. Come on, Parker," she spoke, trying to not make her words too harsh.

Peter's face grew pale quickly. His eyes darted from place to place. "I... I have no clue what you're talking about... Is that a new shirt?" he asked with a failed attempt at changing the subject.

Tess narrowed her eyes at her best friend, her eyebrows scrunching together. "You are a horrible liar," she said, dragging out each word to put pressure. She had a look that told Peter he had no way out.

"Uh- um... I really can't tell you here. It's really complicated and long. Just come back to my house and I'll explain," Peter finally gave in, rubbing his forehead.

The two friends walked rather quietly back to Peter's house. It was unusual. Tess and Peter usually chatted so loudly, laughing the whole way, that people from the next block could hear them. But a tension separated them, leaving the two in an uncomfortable position. Tess was really suspicious and Peter just flat out didn't want to tell her anything.

Peter opened the door to his house, with Tess following shortly behind. "Hey, Aunt May. Tess is here."

His Aunt May, who was sitting on the couch, turned around to face them with a warm smile. "Of course. Come in, Tess. Do either of you want a snack?" she asked, standing up.

Peter waved her away, shaking his head. "No thank you. We have some... homework we really gotta get started on. Come on," he grabbed Tess' hand and dragged her upstairs. Once they were in his room, he closed the door.

"Ok, look, this is going to sound really crazy and impossible, but I need you to bear with me because I am not lying-" Peter began to ramble on and once he did, he wouldn't stop. So Tess cut him off.

"Cut to the chase, Parker," she simply said, taking a seat on his bed.

"I was bit by a spider, the other day, and I am pretty sure it gave me powers. It was glowing and everything. My senses got enhanced like crazy," Peter said, walking in a personal circle. Tess waved for him to turn around and show her his neck, so he obliged.

"Jesus, Parker. Doesn't the bite hurt?" she asked with wide eyes. On his neck was a big, red bump that seemed like it should be a pain in the ass. "Why didn't you tell me? Does May know?"

But Peter shook his head with a shrug, turning to face her. "Not really. It inches sometimes. But it's nothing horrible. And I didn't tell you because you would probably worry about it or make a big fuss like you're doing now. Same reason I didn't tell Aunt May. She would totally freak out and when she freaks out, I freak out and that wouldn't help anybody."

"So, you are like some super human now? Like a Spider-boy or something," Tess asked, a mischevious grin growing.

"What? You're getting an idea aren't you?" Peter frowned. He hated that look. The last time she had it, she convinced him it would be a great idea to let her give him a facial. It pulled off almost all his eyebrows.

"You could be a superhero!" Tess said, a lot louder than Peter would have liked. He clamped a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"Are you crazy? I can't be a superhero," Peter argued, removing his hand before Tess could get the chance to lick him.

"If you don't want me to lick your hand, don't stick it in front of my face," is her usual reply.

Tess rolled her eyes at her friend, crossing her arms. "Peter-" She always used his first name when she wanted to persuade him. "Come on, this is our big chance to finally make a difference."

"Hold up- what do you mean our? Even if I were to become a superhero, fighting crime at night, you wouldn't be joining. You don't have any superpowers and I'd be worrying about you the entire battle," Peter argued, staring into the eyes of his best friend. He couldn't imagine something happening to her.

"Oh please, Parker. I've taken jujitsu since first grade. If anything, I'd be the one worrying about you" Tess said, sliding into the chair in front of his computer. She typed a couple of letters in and waved him over. "Jose Franchez, murdered on July fifteenth. They never caught his murderer. Patrick Randall, car stolen four years ago. They still haven't found his car. My father... shot dead and we still don't know who did it."

Tess's father owned a little convenience store in Queens, around the block from Peter's appartment. About two years ago, a robber confronted him right as he was getting ready to go home. Shot him seven times. It really destroyed Tess's mother. She rarely leaves her room now. Tess basically became the caretaker of her mother.

"Maybe we can stop things like that from happening to other families. Keep them from getting too screwed up," Tess said, her voice wabbling like she was on the verge of crying.

Peter sighed. He really couldn't say no. "Alright. But you're in charge of costumes. Since I have spider powers, we should go with a spider theme. I could probably mix a formula together and make some cool web-like string."

Tess grinned, hopping out of the chair. "You got yourself a deal, Parker," she held out her hand for him to shake. "Partners?"

"Partners," Peter confirmed, smiling a grin that matched hers.


End file.
